Ready for Those Flashing Lights
by bandgeek18
Summary: Upon realizing Dick has never taken him on a date in Gotham, Wally attends his first charity gala with Dick and his family. After all, it's just a party. How difficult could it possibly be? One shot.


A/N: This is just a birdflash fic I've had sitting on my computer for a while. Because I love birdflash and the Bat family, so why not combine the two? Warnings for some homphoibic langauge.

For as long as Dick and Wally had been dating, they'd never gone on a date in Gotham. That wasn't to say they didn't go on any dates. Usually, it was at 3 am after Dick finished patrol, at a sketchy pizza place in Blüdhaven. It was the kind of place that only accepted cash and possessed peeling seat cushions. But the pizza was actually really good, so Wally didn't mind. Despite dating Dick ever since they were teenagers though, he'd never gotten to take Dick out. Dates were always home cooked dinners, rooftop picnics, movie nights in the home theater of Wayne Manor, and of course pizza at 3 am. Nothing that ever involved them going out in public. In all the years they'd been together, it had never bothered Wally. Until he realized it was happening. That particular day, he was sitting in Wayne Manor, arm around Dick as they, along with some of Dick's siblings, watching tv. Bruce walked in and muted the tv.

"Awww!" Dick moaned. "B, we were just about to find out who the killer was!"

"It was the girlfriend," all of his younger siblings said almost immediately.

"Spoilers…"

Bruce sighed. "I wanted to remind all of you, that we have the Wayne Foundation Charity Gala coming up next week," he said.

"Like we could forget," Tim muttered. He looked at Steph. "What color is your dress?"

"Um….I haven't bought it yet," she replied. "But I'll probably be going for a light purple."

"Purple bow tie it is."

"Dick, is Wally going?" Bruce asked. Dick stiffened under Wally's arm.

"Why would he?" Dick asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Wally countered.

"Yeah," Tim agreed, smiling at Dick. "Why shouldn't Wally come?"

"You know why," Dick said, his stern gaze staring into his brother.

"I think West should come," Damian said, stroking Alfred the Cat's back. "After all, if he is serious about his relationship with you Grayson, he should understand our world. At least the charitable aspect of it."

Wally looked at Dick. "Why don't you want me to come? Even your brothers want me to come!"

Dick sighed. "Fine. Come. Just…. don't say I didn't try to stop you."

'He's acting like I'm selling my soul or something,' Wally thought. He could've sworn he caught Dick's siblings smirking at him. 'It's just some fancy, charity party. What could possibly be so wrong with going?'

— —

A week later he decided the problem with going was the tux. It was new, courtesy of Bruce, consequently making it stiff and uncomfortable. Sitting in the back of the limo though, he seemed to be the only one felt that way. Dick wore his with obvious, practiced ease, even going so far as to tie his bow tie in the limo. Steph and Cass were finishing each other's make-up.

"Remember to behave," Bruce said, looking over some note cards.

"When do we not?" Dick asked with an innocent smile. Bruce didn't reply.

"So….what exactly do we do at this gala?" Wally asked.

"Dance, eat, pretend to drink expensive alcohol, and convince all the rich people to donate their money."

"….Fun."

Dick sighed gently took Wally's hand. "Just remember I'm here for you, babe."

"…..Thanks?" He looked around and realized Tim and Damian were smirking at him again. Cass and Steph were looking at him with sympathy. 'Seriously, are we making human sacrifices?! Is that why Bruce wanted me to come?!' Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to ask, because the limo stopped. They'd arrived.

"Let's go," Bruce told them. "And remember…behave." He stepped out of the limo and people cheered outside.

Dick exhaled slowly, then looked at Wally. "Ok, get out after me," his boyfriend instructed. "Don't say anything until we get inside. Got it?"

"….Yes," Wally replied. He watched as Dick climbed out, which was greeted with more cheers. Wally shrugged, then followed. As soon as he stepped out he saw the people with cameras held back with velvet ropes on either side of a red carpet. When he stood next to Dick, everyone quieted down for a moment. Then Dick's hand took Wally's, he held it up and kissed Wally's knuckles. Then everyone apparently exploded. Dozens of cameras were flashing and people shouted questions at them.

"Richard, who is your mystery date?!"

"What does Mr. Wayne think of your relationship?!"

"Are you trying to distance yourself from Bruce Wayne's playboy antics?!"

'Wow they have a lot of questions,' Wally thought as Dick smiled and waved while pulling Wally to the door. He remembered what Dick had said to not say anything and kept his mouth shut while trying to ignore just how many people were taking pictures of him. It wasn't that far, but by the time they walked into the museum, Wally felt as if he'd walked 100 miles. The entryway had people standing around in small groups, mostly talking. Dick kept them walking, now moving his hand from holding Wally's, to hook heir arms together. As they passed, many people stopped talking and stared. 'Why is literally everyone staring?' It was 30 feet from the door to the entrance of the main galley where the gala proper was, but it felt like 100 feet to Wally. When they finally made it he was hoping the staring would stop, but one look at the room they'd walked into told him that wouldn't be happening.

The room was filled with people dressed to the nines, who suddenly found Dick and Wally as the to most interesting things in the room. Wally shifted a little and tried to focus on something besides all of the eyes following his every move. Tim and Steph suddenly appeared next to him. 'Finally,' Wally thought with a smile of relief. 'Some friendly faces.'

"We should really thank you guys," Tim remarked. "You really stole the show back there."

"Yeah, no one asked me about my weight this time," Steph added. "They were too busy asking how long Dick has been gay."

"Please tell me you don't answer," Dick asked.

"I had to stop her from saying that you'd "had your rainbow Hogwarts letter delivered by a unicorn last week"."

"If they ask stupid questions, they deserve stupid answers," Steph defended at the looks the two gave her.

"You know what Bruce says about questions like that," Dick chastised her gently.

"Bruce can say whatever he wants, doesn't mean we have to listen."

"Don't worry," Tim said to Wally, who looked a little dazed. "Security will keep the tabloids out. The only people in here will be the actual reporters and maybe a few magazines. If anyone with a notepad or recorder asks you questions, just politely smile, say no comment, and run away."

"Not literally," Dick clarified. "Please remember to walk."

"I think I got it," Wally replied easily, masking the uneasiness he felt because everyone was still staring at them!

"Come on Timmy, let's go find us some cheese and crackers," Steph said, pulling Tim away.

"Ok, but I'm not letting you stuff any in your purse this time," Tim informed her as he was dragged off.

Dick chuckled as they watched as the other couple left. "So, drinks?"

"You said nonalcoholic, right?" Wally asked. As far as he could remember, he'd never seen Dick drink. Apparently a fancy, rich-person party didn't change that. He allowed himself to be led over to a bar where, surprise, surprise, more people stared at them.

"Two sparkling ciders and can you put them in champagne glasses please," Dick said, pulling a $20 out of his breast pocket and putting it in a large glass, already filled with cash. The bartender handed the drinks and Dick thanks him before handing one to Wally.

"So….is it going good so far? This…gala?"

"It's just started. We still have other 3 hours to go."

"Ah. Are….people will stop staring, right?"

"Maybe in 10 years." Wally looked at Dick, expecting to see a grimace or frown, but was taken aback by the smile.

"Don't look too happy about that."

"I'm not. Come on, I'll get blasted in the papers tomorrow if I don't mingle. Try to stick close. If you lose me, find another member of my family."

"Got it." Wally took his hand and followed Dick around the large room.

"Dicky," said a woman who looked older than Dick. She was wearing a dead fox over her shoulders that Wally felt was staring into his soul. "So good to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Cipriano," Dick replied politely. "How are you this lovely evening?"

"Good, but exhausted. My grandchildren's nanny is sick, so I've been watching them."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"I love them Dicky, I do, but taking care of children is for those who are paid to do so." Wally blinked and looked at Dick, expecting him to be outraged, but his boyfriend and the same unnerved smile on his face. "You understand, right?"

"I understand that some people just shouldn't have children placed in their care."

"Exactly. So good that Bruce has taught you well." She glanced at Wally, then at their clasped hands. "Er…mostly well. Excuse me." Mrs. Cipriano wandered away, the dead fox still curved around her neck. Wally turned to Dick to say something, only to be interrupted again.

"Dicky!" a shrill voice behind them cheered. They turned around and a brunette woman about their age practically ran up to them. She threw her arms around Dick's neck, apparently oblivious to the fact he was holding Wally's hand. "Hello, how are you?!"

"I'm fine, Emily," Dick replied, still smiling. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Except I'm engaged now." She held out her hand to show him the large, sparkling diamond on her ring finger.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations. Who's the lucky man?"

"His name is George. He works in a law firm in Metropolis."

"Well, I hope you to have a long and happy marriage."

"Oh come on Dicky, you're not even a little jealous I'm off the market now? Although…" She looked slyly at Wally and Dick's clasped hands, then Wally himself. "It looks like you're off the market yourself."

"It appears so."

"You're much better at keeping a secret than anyone gave your credit for. I had no idea you played for the other team. Explains why you always turned me down for dates then."

"…..Among other things."

"Well, I have to go find George, the poor boy doesn't know anyone here. Caio." Wally opened his mouth to say something, but they were once again interrupted.

"Richard," a woman, who seemed to be a little older than Bruce, greeted as she walked over. "How are you, dear?"

"Mrs. Evett," he said in greeting.

"I'm fine, Richard, thank you for asking."

'He would have if you gave him a chance,' Wally thought as he took a sip of his drink.

"I saw you were talking to Emily Harrick."

"Yes, she's engaged now," Dick nodded.

"Humph. I heard that Metropolis lawyer got her pregnant."

"You did, did you?"

"Indeed. I believe it too. That girl never knew how to act like a lady."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Evett, but I need to check on my brother."

"Of course."

Part of Wally wanted to say something, but his brain was still trying to process the conversations he'd been witness too. "So….are we going to find Tim, or…"

"Damian," Dick replied.

"….Damian, really?"

"Hey, Dami." They found his youngest brother standing by a pillar.

"Grayson, West," Damian said in greeting. He looked about as thrilled to be there as Wally felt right about now.

"Can Wally stand here with you for a few minutes? He's looking a little green."

"Tt. Fine."

Dick turned to Wally. "Stay here, babe. I have to keep socializing, but I'll come back for you in 30 minutes, ok?"

"Yeah….sounds great."

"Ok then." Dick left and Wally looked down at Damian, who was ignoring him.

"This part is really something. Lots of fancy dresses and…black suits. Tim's probably standing out with his purple bow tie. Huh, Damian?" When the boy didn't answer Wally looked at him- to discover Damian was gone. 'He left me! Oh man.' Wally swallowed and considered his options. 'I could go looking for him, but Dick said I should stay here until he comes back for me.' Easier said than done. Wally stood by the column, but within a few minutes, he started tapping his fingers off his leg. Then the column behind him. Before 10 minutes had even passed with Damian having abandoned him, Wally couldn't stand it anymore. 'I'll just walk straight forward, then come straight here.' He nodded to himself, then pushed away from the column.

A few people gave him odd looks as he passed, but they didn't talk to him. 'Good, I don't think I'd want to talk to these people anyways,' he thought as he walked. There was a low murmur of conversations all around him and violin music over that, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the conversation Wally heard as he passed a group of older people.

"-just so…different," one of the women said, fanning herself with her hand.

"I agree," one of her friends said. "I mean, obviously I have nothing against those kinds of people, but there are places where that kind of behavior just isn't acceptable."

"Agreed," one of the men nodded. "If Wayne allows his ward to do this behind closed doors, then so be it, but to parade that-that red-haired vagabond around is abhorrent."

"I always told you Wayne wouldn't be able to change that Grayson boy," another man added. "He's a freak in more ways than one. Putting him in a nice suit and giving him a good education doesn't change what that boy is."

Wally's hand was balled into a fist and he had to force himself to back up away from them. 'No, I can't,' he thought, anger burning in his chest. 'I can't punch anyone here. If i do it'll just make Bruce and Dick look bad. They're like family, I can't do that to them.' He stepped around someone who wasn't watching where he was walking and took a deep breath. 'God, these people are horrible, how can Dick smile around them?!' Wally shoved his fists into the pockets of his pants. 'I should just go back to the column.' He turned to go do that, only to discover his column was no longer there. 'What?' He looked around, but all he could see was the sea of pompous rich people. 'Oh, no…I'm lost.'

Adding to the chaos of his situation, he didn't have his phone to call Dick or send him an SOS via text. 'It's ok. Just….walk around. You'll probably find one of Dick's siblings. Or Bruce.' Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear his uncle laughing at him and commenting on how desperate his situation had become if he was looking for help from Bruce. Not having a better plan though, he started to wander around. Periodically he took small sips of his drink to hopefully make it look like he was just enjoying the party and not lost. For the next 10 minutes, he wandered through the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Every few minutes people would stare at him as he passed, or even whisper. Wally did his best to ignore them, not wanting to hear more degrading comments about his boyfriend. Most people seemed to keep their conversations to a low volume though, so ignoring it was easier.

"Wally!" someone behind him sighed. He turned around and relief flooded through him when he spotted someone he knew.

"Tim!" he smiled. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"What're you doing wandering around on your own?"

"Just…you know…enjoying the party." Tim crossed his arms and gave the speedster a look. "Dick left me next to one of the columns with Damian, but then Damian left-"

"He left you alone?" Tim groaned. "Come on, Bruce told us not to leave you alone. The demon brat had one job-"

"Wait, you guys were told not to leave me alone?"

"Yeah."

"Should I be worried or touched?"

"Trust me, Wally, you do not want to be navigating one of these things alone. Personally, I think Dick should've eased you into the socialite aspect with a smaller event, but no one ever listens to me." He sighed. "Alright, come on. Stick with me."

"Gladly." Wally stuck close to Tim's side and could've sworn he heard a click. "Um…Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there's someone taking pictures of us."

"Just a photographer. You'll live."

"But…they're taking pictures of us."

"Are you allergic to camera flashes?"

"No."

"Then you're fine." The conversation lapsed into silence after that.

"How much longer until this thing is over?"

"Uh….2 hours?"

"Still?!

"Look, there's Cass." Tim pointed to the wall, where she was standing quietly. "Go stand with her and I'll track down Dick. Do not move from that spot, or so help me, I will chop your feet off."

"….Right. Got it." He was halfway to Cass when he suddenly asked. "You were joking about chopping my feet off, right? Tim?" He turned around, but Tim was gone. 'Yeah, he was joking. He was joking. Probably.' He continued to the wall and leaned against it. "Hey, Cass." Cass smiled at him. "Enjoying yourself?" She shrugged. "Same." He sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm starting to see why Dick didn't want me to come to these things." She looked at him with her eyebrows drawn up and together. "I mean…it's kind of a shark tank in here. Everyone is so…judgmental. They act as if we can't hear them, or as if because they don't agree, we don't matter." Cass put her hand on his arm. "Thanks, Cass." She gestured to the dance floor, which was nearby. "No thanks, Tim said if I move from the wall he'll chop my feet off and I'm not entirely sure he was joking." She smiled at him and simply grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

As she pulled him close and started moving, Wally was reminded of a very painful fact. He couldn't dance. Speedsters weren't known for having amazing grace and balance, which Cass seemed to have in abundance. She moved with such ease, Wally had to wonder if she was secretly capable of floating. 'Didn't Dick say she knew ballet? I think he did.' Would certainly explain why she was so damn graceful. She even bobbed her head as they moved with the violin music. "You know, out of all Dick's siblings, your the only one who doesn't try to put me in harm's way or threaten me." She nodded. "I appreciate that, just so you know." She chuckled a little bit and nodded.

"Mhm," someone cleared their throat behind them. Wally glanced back and smiled. Dick was standing there with an incredibly amused look on his face. "Mind if I steal him, sis?" Cass smiled at him, then pat Wally on his shoulder. She handed him off to Dick, who pulled him close and started pulling him along in another dance.

"Damian abandoned me."

"I know. He can be…"

"I know." There was a short silence. "Is this why we never go out?"

"….Yes. It is."

People were staring again and it was really starting to get on Wally's nerves. He felt like an animal on display at a zoo or a car accident people couldn't look away from. 'Which is ridiculous because we're not one kind of disaster or oddity.' Feeling exhausted, he put this head on Dick's shoulder, which wasn't always the most comfortable position because the acrobat was almost a head shorter than himself. Dick lifted one of his hands and started stroking Wally's head gently.

"I know, babe. I know."

'How has he done this for all these years?' Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Wally remembered Dick complaining about parties like these, groaning and throwing himself down on his bed in the most dramatic fashion. 'I take back all those times I told him he was overreacting.' They kept dancing for a while, just enjoying each other's company and ignoring everyone around them. Eventually, though, Dick had to stop and pull away. "No…"

"Sorry, Wally, but we can't dance forever. Besides, there's only an hour left now."

'Thank god.' he resisted the urge to express his exhaustion and discomfort. Dick was still smiling, still confident and sure of himself. 'Because he's amazing and I'm just a speedster. He's a bat, he can do things that defy logic.' As far as Wally was concerned, surviving parties like this was another tally mark on the board of how superhuman the Bats really were. In the spirit of not complaining, Wally let Dick drag him around to talk to people again. These people were nicer or at least had the decency to keep their negative comments to themselves. A few looks gazed just a bit too long on their hands, and a few times he caught curled lips or squinting, but no one said anything degrading. 'Where were these people all night?' Wally wondered.

Towards the end of the night, Bruce gave a speech. Wally only half listened. Instead, he was paying attention to Dick and how much he'd love to go back to his boyfriend's apartment in Blüdhaven and curl up in bed with him. Under the soft sheets and blankets, where he could watch Dick sleep peaceful- Sharp claps brought Wally out of his daydream. 'Soon,' he thought longingly. 'Very soon.' He discreetly caught a glance at Dick's watch. 'Maybe another 25 minutes. I can make it. Almost there.' Very few times in his life did he feel so emotionally exhausted without feeling physically exhausted.

"You ready?" Dick asked.

"Ready?"

"To leave?"

"Oh, we're leaving?"

"Yeah. Bruce usually likes to leave after his speech."

'Bruce is an amazing man.' Wally smiled. "Guess we should head out then." Dick hummed and kissed his knuckles, then started leading Wally to the door. He could see the exit, see freedom. It was within their reach- when a man stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grayson?" the man asked, quickly flashing his press badge. "Leo Brandt, Gotham Gazette."

"What can I help you with, Mr. Brandt?" Dick asked smoothly, seemingly unbothered.

"I was just wondering if you could answer a couple of questions about your….relationship."

Dick seemed to physically sigh a little, without audibly doing it, then continued to smile. "He is my boyfriend, we have been dating since we were teenagers. I love him very much. That is all."

"When exactly did you start dating? Why are you coming forward about it now?" Dick pulled Wally around the excited man and toward the door. "What's name? How does Mr. Wayne feel about this-" Once they were in the entryway, they found the rest of Dick's family.

"You're late, Grayson," Damian said.

"Sorry, Dami," Dick replied. "we got ambushed by a reporter on the way out."

"One cornered Tim and me while I was getting refreshments," Steph smiled.

"We told him simply that Dick's personal life is his own business and we support whatever he does," Tim supplied.

"Good," Bruce nodded. "Let's go. " Everyone was quiet as they climbed into the limo, after avoiding more reporters with flashing cameras and very loud questions, and as soon as the door shut every single bat seemed to slump in relief. The smile finally came off Dick's face and his shoulders feel in exhaustion.

"That was awful…" he whispered, closing his eyes for a second. "Worse than normal."

"Worse than you thought it would be?" Tim asked, leaning against Steph, who was stroking his head.

"Sadly no…" Dick sighed deeply and looked at Wally. "I'm sorry, Wally-"

"Don't apologize," Wally said quickly. "I asked to come, you didn't make me."

"You don't have to again. We can…move on and forget this-"

"No."

"What?"

Everyone looked at him. "I said no. I love you and, as much as you seem to hate it, this is part of your life. So, I will be here, with you."

"Really? This… won't get easier Wally. the press will keep hounding us, people will keep making comments-"

"Guess I'll have to grow some thicker skin then. You go, I go, Dick."

Dick smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time that night. "I love you, Wally West."

Wally smiled in return and kissed him back. He was pretty sure he could hear Damian scoffing, but he didn't care. If this meant he could be with his boyfriend and go out with him more, then it was all worth it to him.


End file.
